micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:2013 MFA World Cup
Joe if the planning and everything else goes smoothly we could bring the world cup forward--Ben L 18:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) We could but then it would clash with the Olympics. [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 06:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Would this be in person? --VTAbenakiMD 00:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, you would have to travel to play your matches. It is only 5 a side I should point out. To avoid travel, could be through digital game. For example, the Micronational Olympics are of this well. This will eliminate the barrier of travel. In this way, Antarctica would joing. Travelling For qualifying you would only have to travel in your continent. In the World Cup, you go there and stay for 1-2 weeks. Digital Game If anyone can find a good digital game, we can use it instead of actual games. [[Stigistan (Admin)|Stigistan]] 13:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :We should try to play it in person, and get some media attention about it. Maybe we even could find sponsors so we don't have to pay so much ourselves? Sosekopp 00:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Sosekopp. It was decided, I think, 2013, so that we could have had time for planning the whole thing. One thing is sure: it must be in person, and we have to grab as much attention possible from other micronations. Eventually, we can make a Micronational "American Cup" and a "European Cup", so that people that can't travel thorugh the Atlantic can still participate. --Cajak 08:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Will you enter? If so, put your nations down on the article and in your respective groups. Please also try to persuade others to join. [[Stigistan (Admin)|Stigistan]] 13:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I signed up my nation, and sent a notification about it to all the 27 members (growing fast) of my nation's Facebook fan page. --Lauken (Sosekopp) 15:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) WC website I will try to make a website for the organisation. Shall I keep MFA or use a different name? [[Stigistan (Admin)|Stigistan]] 13:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Timonia We, Timonia, only have a population of 3. If we were to join, would we be able to pick up players from a neighboring country or join another county in the mircronation world cup. Oh, and remember the date November 10th 2009 at 7:30pm EST Gomezbuster 23:30, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Rukoran Entry We are possibly going to enter the World Cup but travel is going to be a major issue for us. As of now we have no chance of bieng able to travel but this may be different in 2013. Depending on budget, We may apply to be the hosts. When are the qualifying matches taking place and what is the age limit for players (Just a thought). If we enter, We will enter in the UK group. I think we should change the name of the group to the British Isles as United Kingdom is the name of the country and excludes Irish micronations (doesn't effect us) I hope we enter. Visit the page of the Principality Of Rukora for an extra hint. User:Rukora This message is confirming Rukora's entry and bid to host the competition. User:Rukora Location Will this be online? Or will we have to actually travel anywhere for this? -Samana Cay Sumpland 20:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) It will be in real life. You will only have to travel within your continent until the finals when you stay at the hosts location for about 2 weeks. Joe Foxon 08:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) In that case, I won't be able to participate in these games as it would to much of a strain on my schedule and budget. -Samana Cay Egtavian Interest While we don't have any football team (and won't have for the foreseeable future), I have an interest in hosting the Cup. We don't have anywhere suitable in Egtavia itself, but there is a recreation ground nearby and we could potentially get the English local authority interested. Our proposal is understandably somewhat shaky compared to that of other micronations, but I'd like to know what the general opinion is. Demontux 21:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) It is preferable that you have a football team, but you may host the Cup if you don't. The hosts get an automatic place in the Cup, but if you get to host it, then all entries will have to qualify. Joe Foxon 08:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) All Final Questions I have a few questions that I want to ask quickly just so we know how to shape our bid as do others. Anyone else feel free to ask what you want # How many pitches/stadia are needed to host the competition. # Roughly how many people should we bring (include subs and managers but not fans) # How much capacity will the stadia/pitches need # What day will the host be decided # How should be get more nations to enter. (This one is serious. We cant have a competition with 6 nations.) # When will qualifying games take place (2011, 2012 or early 2013) Feel free to post any of your misc questions here. Please answer me even if the answer is TBD. Anything undecided I would like a say in. Written by Rukora # 2 or 3 pitches are preferably needed, although you may get by with just one. # 6 players, 2 subs, a manager and any other staff you may need. # As many as you think necessary. #+6. World Cup timetable: :*'31st December 2009:' Host bidding closes :*'1st January - 30th June 2010:' Bid file submitted. This must contain: :** Name of bidding nation(s) :** List of pitches/stadia :** World Cup anthem :*'1st July - 30th September 2010:' Voting opens. Each member has one vote. You may not vote for yourself. If there is a tie, a second vote will be held with only the tied nations. None of the tied nations may vote in the tie-breaker. :*'1st October 2010:' Host nation announced. :*'31st December 2010:' Entries close. :*'March 2011 - October 2012:' Qualifying (if necessary) :*'December 2012:' World Cup Draw :*'June? 2013:' 'WORLD CUP' 5. Just send invites to other nations. OK, Thank you for your answers but I have a few more questions: 1. What are the age limits for players. 2. Does the penalty area have to be circular or can it be normal. 3. Does it have to be in June (Can we push it forward to July or move back to may so it is slightlty more convinient for the some of the other nations. June works for me but July would be better.) 4. Is the World Cup song ment to be like a song or an anthem. 5. How many sponsors should we have for the World Cup. 6. What if less than 8 nations enter. 7. Should we try to get it broadcast. (On Micronational and Macronational stations.) Answers 1. Minimum age 16, no maximum age but be realistic. 2. Must be semi-circular. 3. June does not have to be the World Cup. The month it is actually held is down to the host nation. The bid book contains the match days that the hosts choose. 4. Any appropriate music will do 5. As many as you can get. 6. If less than 8 nations enter the groups will take the following format: **'7 teams': 1 group of 4, 1 group of 3 **'6 teams': 2 groups of 3 with no semi finals **'5 teams or less': 1 group with no semi finals 7. At least attempt to get it televised just to raise awareness, nut it is not compulsory. Joe Foxon 23:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) MFA Cup Anthem Hello all, I've been having a think, and I've come to the conclusion that Egtavia would be unable to host the MFA cup unless there is some major change in circumstances (i.e. Egtavian finances improve). Nevertheless, I have decided to commit some of Egtavia's resources towards writing a suitable theme for the Cup. I have the software needed on hand, and I am already planning out a suitable theme. If anyone has any ideas or wishes to help, then feel free to contact me on egtaviaATyahoo.co.uk. (Replace AT with @ - substitution stops spambots.) Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 14:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) '''UPDATE:' Done. Click here to listen. Please tell me what you all think of it. World Cup hosting I am sorry I won't be able to publish the St.Charlian bid for today, and I ask if it's possible to do so tomorrow. I shall post it in the morning. --Cajak 16:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) It is perfectly fine to post today. Bidding doesn't close for 15 hours at midnight (GMT). About Egtavia, you may enter the World Cup not as hosts if you can't afford to actually host it. Joe Foxon 09:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) OK, It's finnaly 2010 meaning that host bidding has closed. Thankfully for us, all the bidding nations are on the British Isles. To prevent any more rule problems, could I please have a list of Host Bidding rules. I'm sorry that you were late St. Charlie but now bidding has closed, I would instead bid for the new proposed MFA European Cup that Joe has proposed. May the best bid win, President Turner User:Rukora PS, Our website is being made, please have a look once it is finished. :The rules for World Cup bidding have been posted here. Yes, it is unfortunate that St.Charlie didn't make it in time, but the MFA European Championships are only 2 years after and it will be the first holding of the tournament. Joe Foxon 09:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Slinky Empyre The Slinky Empyre may be able to join. How may we begin an entry? Kyng Fyrst 16:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :You can just add your nation's name to the relevant qualifying group. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 15:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Does this mean we have to qualify? We being the USLSSR. Or do both teams go through to the world cup anyway? :just to add even if we qualify it would be good to play the games anyway Vitcash 03:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You will still play games to determine seedings for the group draw, but all four British teams will automatically qualify (2 as hosts), unless more nations enter the tournament. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 09:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC)